


Sick

by screamssetonfire



Series: Michael [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, caring boyfriend, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Michael tries to take care of his sick girlfriend.





	Sick

“Hey babe! I'm home!” I heard Michael yell, slamming the door behind him, his keys jingling as he placed them on the hook next to the door.

I scrunched my eyes shut tighter, groaning at the loud noise. As much as I loved him, sometimes Michael was just so loud.

“Babe?” I could hear his footsteps as he wandered into the living room to find me curled up in a ball on the couch, wrapped in the afghan his mother had given me for my birthday, just my face poking out from the nose down. The couch dipped down as he sat down in the small space in front of my stomach. I groaned again. “What's wrong?” He asked, thankfully quietly this time, placing a hand on my head, stroking it in a soothing manner.

“Headache.” I muttered, pulling the blanket tighter over my eyes to block out more light. I felt slightly nauseous when I stood up or I'd have closed the curtains.

This headache had come on suddenly. I had been laying on the couch watching tv, waiting for Michael to come back from work, & dozed off. I woke up about an hour ago with a splitting headache.

“Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. Did you take anything?” He moved his hand towards the front of my head, thumb rubbing my temple gently.

“No. Never helps.” I told him, shaking my head. I winced, the slight movement causing my head to throb even more.

“I know, but you never know. Let's get you up to bed. I'll make you some tea & get you some painkillers & then we can cuddle til you fall asleep.” He stood up, scooping me up in his arms to take me to our room.

“Please don't make me any tea.” I said, burying my face in his neck.

“I know you're skeptical of my cooking skills, but I think I can manage to heat up some water & put a teabag in a cup.” I heard a small thump as he pushed open the bedroom door with his foot. He made his way to the bed, gently setting me down.

“I know you can manage tea, you little nugget. My stomach is upset & I don't think I can handle tea.” I laughed softly, poking my eyes out enough to glance up at him. He was now on the other side of the room, closing both the blinds & the curtains. He wandered back over to the bed, pulling his jeans off as he went.

“Oh. I thought that you were taking a jab at my cooking skills again. Good think you can cook or we'd starve.” He leaned down & gave me a quick kiss. “Let me get you those painkillers & I'll be right back to snuggle with you.”

“No. They won't help anyway. Just lay with me. That'll help.” I squiggled my arms out from under the blanket & made lazy grabby hands at him.

“I really think you should take something.” He grabbed one of my hands, kissing it softly. I whined, not wanting to take any medication, & frowned at him. “Babe…” he said, a warning tone to his voice. I pulled my hand back from his grasp, slipping it back under the blanket.

“Fine.” I relented. He went to the en suite bathroom. I could hear rattling around in the cupboard, clearly not sure which bottle would be best. “The white bottle with the red label. Two of those pills.” I said, just loud enough that I knew he could hear me. I shifted on the bed, pulling the afghan off me & crawling under the comforter, settling into the pillows.

“I knew that.” He said as he came back into the room, pills in one hand & a glass of water in the other.

“You didn't, but I appreciate you trying.” I smiled at him as he handed me the pills, sitting up slightly so I could take them. I drank all the water before handing him the glass & laying back down. He set the glass on the night stand & crawled into the bed with me, snaking his arms around me & pulling me against his chest. I sighed, feeling a little better just from being snuggled up with him.

“I did know. There's just a lot of bottles in there. No more talking, okay? Just go to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything.” Michael whispered, placing a long kiss on my forehead.

“My head hurts so bad.” I said into his chest, tears beginning to fall, soaking his shirt, as the pain moved from the back of my head to my eyes.

“I know, baby, I know. Don't cry. It's gonna make it worse.” He pulled back, wiping tears from my face. “Shh. Just sleep. That always helps. It'll be okay, I promise. Do you want me to rub your head? Where does it hurt, baby?”

“Right here.” I rolled onto my back, placing my thumb & forefinger on either side of my nose, right below my eyebrows.

“I'm so sorry. I know those are the worst.” He kissed my forehead again, hovering over me & rubbing small circles into my brow bone with his fingers.

Michael continued to rub my forehead for a few minutes, my tears slowly subsiding, before I let out a frustrated sigh.

“Mikey, stop. It's not helping.” I pushed his hands away, burying my face in his chest again. “Just hold me, please.”

“Alright. Just try to sleep then.”

“I'm sorry I'm so cranky.” I mumbled, squeezing him tighter.

***

I woke up a few hours later, headache down to a dull ache.

Michael was still sleeping peacefully next to me. I leaned up, kissing him softly. His eyes fluttered open & he smiled at me.

“Hey. You feeling any better?”

“Mostly. Just a little sore now.” I turned my head to look at the time. It was almost 8 pm. “You must be hungry. Let me go make you some dinner.” I started to sit up.

“It's fine. I ate leftover lasagna while you were asleep. Don't worry about me. Keep resting. Just let me take care of you today, okay?” This time he snuggled into my chest. “Plus I'm really comfortable & you smell nice.”

I laughed, running my fingers through his hair.

“Fine. We'll go back to sleep then.” He nodded in agreement & sighed contentedly, pressing a kiss to my collarbone & dozing back off. “Mikey?”

“Hmm?” He hummed against my neck, making me giggle.

“Thank you again for taking care of me. I love you.”

“Mmm. Love you too.” He muttered, almost completely asleep.

I kept running my fingers through his hair until I fell asleep.


End file.
